Can you help me?
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Sasuke is a 16 yr. old boy who is constantly raped and abused by his father. His mother, Mikoto, and his brother, Itachi, couldn't do anything but stand on the sidelines. Then, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki comes along and changes everything. Will it be for the better or worse? This will be a Chp. fic.
1. Chp 1: Same Old Beginnings

Can you help me?

Narusasu eventually and a few minor pairings Romance/Drama

OOC Sasuke and Itachi

Summary- Sasuke Uchiha is a 16 yr old boy who is constantly abused by his father. His brother, Itachi and mother, Mikoto, couldn't anything but stand on the side lines. Then, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki comes along and changes everything. Will it be for the better or worse?

Disclaimer- Don't own, short and simple.

Me- Sorry, the summary is already sucky.

Sasuke and Naruto- True that girl.

Me- Shut up! Anylemon, this _**will **_be a chp. Fic. I'll try it but I can't promise it won't be sucky, but hey if it is actually good I _**may**_ write another!

Sasuke and Naruto- Please don't flag, flame, or report her for this sucky ass story.

Me- Rude. Alright, here we go! At least try to enjoy.

Can you help me? ~Chp. 1- Same old beginnings~

A light breeze fluttered through navy blue curtains into a seemly quiet room. A soft, almost inaudible snore erupted from a lone figure lying in the middle of a queen sized bed with black satin sheets. Far off by a corner, a door creaked open and in stepped a woman with pale skin, long, raven-like hair and misty gray eyes. Mikoto Uchiha, wife of Fugaku Uchiha and mother of eldest son, Itachi Uchiha, and youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha. She walked into her youngest son's room and gently prodded him.

Mikoto- Sweety, time to get up!

A small, petite boy emerged from the covers and sheets. He had onyx eyes, porcelain, pale skin like Mikoto, raven-black hair that stuck out in the back sort of resembling a duck's butt and bangs on both sides of his face framing it perfectly.

Sasuke- Mhnm… don't want to.

Mikoto- I'm making waffles!

Sasuke- Mmm…. No.

Mikoto- Blueber-

Sasuke-Give me five minutes.

There was a small creak from the already open door and in stepped a boy around the age of 18, pale skin, dark grey eyes, long black hair that reached his mid back and frown lines under his eyes.

Itachi- Morning, otoutou!

Sasuke and Mikoto- Why are you so damn loud?!

Itachi(baby talk)- Sowry!

Mikoto- Well, hurry up downstairs before your food gets cold.

Itachi and Sasuke- Okay, mommy!

Sasuke- Umm…aniki?

Itachi- Yes, little brother?

Sasuke- Bye!

Itachi(sarcastic hurt face)Well I never! Fine but don't come asking me for a smile!

So Itachi left Sasuke's room and he finally got up and put on pjs. Today would be a good day, hopefully.

~Chp. 1 End~

Me- So sorry that it was so short and sucky. I can promise that Chp. 2 will be better and longer.

Sasuke and Naruto- Liar.

Me- Why you little-

Sasuke and Naruto- Ja ne!


	2. Chp 2: Same Old Mornings

Can you help me?

Disclaimer- Still don't own; damn!

Me- Hey, yall! So this is Chp. 2 of "Can you help me?" This is probably as short as the first the first Chp. I'm so sorry I'm so sucky. I will most likely not be as sucky as Chp. 1 but I can't guarantee that.

Naruto- When will I come into the story?

Me- Probably the next chp.

Naruto- Yay!(happy chibi face)

Sasuke- So what will this chp. be about?

Me- Stick around and find out. Alright, here we go. Chp. 2 of "Can you help me?" Now!

~Can you help me?~ Chp. 2- Same old Mornings

Sasuke walked downstairs to the scent of blueberry waffles, melted butter, and syrup. He walked into the kitchen, snuck behind Mikoto who was currently putting a waffle onto a plate, and have her a small hug. This startled Mikoto and she almost dropped the waffle and plate onto the floor.

Mikoto- Ohh! Well, looks who's up now. You can't sneak up on your old mother now. I might just have a heart attack.(giggles)

Sasuke- No you won't mom. Are those waffles for me? (A/N: Waffles rock!)

Mikoto- Yes they are, now take your plate and sit down at the table with your brother.

Sasuke- Okay, thanks mommy.

Mikoto- Hurry up so you can go to school.

Sasuke- (sigh) Alright.

Sasuke sat the table, said good morning (again) to Itachi, and started eating his waffles with satisfaction. After a few minutes, Sasuke looked up at the clock and mentally cursed himself. He quickly stuffed down the last of his waffles and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Mikoto stopped him.

Mikoto- What's the matter sweety?

Sasuke- I love you but I got to go. I'm going to be late and Hinata will kill me.

Sasuke ran upstairs, took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed his coat and book-bag, kissed his mother goodbye and left for school.

While walking, Sasuke met with a girl with long, dark purple hair that reached mid-back, cream colored skin and ivory eyes. His best friend Hinata Hyuuga; they talked all the way to school not knowing about the surprise waiting just ahead.

~Chp. 2 End~

Me- I think Chp. 2 may be a bit longer than 1.

Naruto- So I'm in the next Chp, right?!

Me- YES!, now shut the hell up!

Sasuke- Sucks; this story sucks after only TWO chps.

Me- Keep talking and you're going to be sucking.

Sasuke- (Nervous laugh) You didn't let me finish. It's sucky now but it will get better.

Naruto- Ha, Sasuke got in trouble!

Me- That's right; anyyaoi, Chp. 3 _**will**_ be longer. I promise and like Naruto I never break promises. Believe it!

Sasuke- Are you two related?

Me- Shut up, you bastard! Anyways, I do find reviews to be awesome so I would really LOVE to SEE some! If you review you get a prize. Here are the prizes!

Two reviews- A kitty-cat picture of Sasuke.

Sasuke- I thought you deleted th-

Four reviews- A video of Naruto f! king Sasuke.

Naruto- Alri-

Six reviews- Itachi will be in your room smexing up your pillows people! That is not something you want to pass up. Well, until next Chp.

All three of us- Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: What the Fck!

Can you help me?

Me- Hello and welcome to the third installment of "Can you help me?" This Chp. will be longer and even if it took all day, just a little less sucky!

Naruto- Ummm….. I may not be that bright but-

Sasuke- Got that right!

Naruto- Shut up! Umm…. I forgot.

Sasuke- Of course.

Naruto- I said shut up!

Me- You two need to chill.

Yukoi- xx is right guys, chill.

Sasuke- Fine, fine.

Me- Alright, I-

Naruto- Now I remember!

Sasuke, Yukoi, and I- What?!

Naruto- W-Well, you forgot to do the warning and disclaimer.

Me- Oh yeah! Yukoi you do it.

Yukoi- Okay xx, she doesn't own Naruto (sadly) and there will be mentions of sex, past rape and abuse. Also lots of cursing so if you can't handle, go away before I throw a burnt cookie at you. Sasuke is a little OOC okay?

Sasuke- Are you sure both you aren't related as well?

Me- Yes anyuke, enjoy!

~Chp.3- What the f ck?~

Sasuke and Hinata walked into Konoha High and immediately met up with friends Karin, who had a boy wrapped around her by the name of Suigetsu, a boy named Juugo who seemed to be in his own world, a boy named Shino who was looking at a lady bug scurrying across the floor before being crushed by a boy named Choji who was munching away on a bag of chips, a boy named Shikamaru who was probably sleeping standing up, and Gaara who looked bored out of his mind. Sasuke walked up to the group of teens and relaxed.

Sasuke- "Hey guys."

All in unison- "Hey."

Karin- "Hey, sex kitten."

Sasuke- "Don't call me that damn it!"

Krain- "Aww, did little Sasuke not get any head?"

Sasuke- "Shut up you slut!" (Playful smile)

Karin- (Faked hurt face) "You bitch!" (smiles)

Gaara- "Sorry to stop your bitching but we all have to go to class."

Shino (muffled)- "Gaara is right. We must get going."

Shikamaru- "Troublesome."

Everyone started walking their own way heading to first hour. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Gaara all walked into their first dreaded hour class; Kakashi Hatake aka THE Pervert. That guy always had a porn book in his face and was always late; damn math teacher; you would think he could keep track of the time.

Karin- "Damn that perve, he's late again. Fucker."

Suigetsu- "You ain't making it better. You sitting here talking about how late he is ain't going to make him show up anytime sooner."

Gaara- "The word is isn't not "ain't."

Karin- "Grammar Nazi."

Sasuke giggled and Suigetsu laughed and finally Kakashi walked into the room.

Kakashi- "Morning class, sorry for being late you see a little dolphin was-

Karin- "Save your sorry ass excuses for people who actually give a shit, Kashi-sensei."

Kakashi- "Fine, fine. Anyways, today we will be going over reviews. (boos and awws) I know, but I do have something new to show you all. Meet our new student, Naruto Uzumaki. He's 16 yrs. old and will be joining this homeroom."

In walked a tall boy around 6 ft., 1 in. He had blond hair, sun- kissed tan skin, electrifying, baby-blue eyes that couldn't be matched by any other color and three, whisker-like scars on both cheeks. Sasuke was mesmerized; he saw Naruto turn his head towards him, then he smiled big and Sasuke blushed hard and lost breath. Karin saw this and chuckled.

Karin- "Somebody like what they see, huh?"

Sasuke(whispers) "S-Shut u-up!"

Kakashi- "Okay, Naruto you will be sitting next to your tour guide for the day. Sasuke raise your hand please."

Sasuke eyes went wide as saucer plates. Just great; how's he going to concentrate now that he was going to have a sex demon sitting next to him? He already has enough problems with his teenage hormones making erections pop up out nowhere. Add this guy to the mix and he always going erect!

Sasuke hesitantly raised his hand and gulped. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and smiled not realizing that Sasuke once again lost his breath. Naruto tried to pass Sasuke's desk but accidentally tripped and fell onto Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went wide, he started to shiver, then he pushed Naruto aside and quickly ran to the bathroom.

He sat in the bathroom crying and shivering, thinking over that one day.

_**~I am a flashback. Gaze at my waviness~**_ Mentions of rape and abuse

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha Manor, sat his stuff down and leaned against the door. He looked around the room and noticed no lights were on. He shrugged it off and started to head towards the stairs leading up when a hand grabbed his wrist. Sasuke jumped; he spun around and saw it was his father.

Sasuke- "Hello father."

Fugaku didn't say anything and tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist. To this Sasuke hissed and grunted.

Sasuke- "Father, that hurts; please stop."

Fugaku still didn't respond. Sasuke looked around the room and realized that he could only hear his father's breath and the beating of his own heart.

Sasuke- "Where are mother and Itachi?"

To this Fugaku finally responded in a gruff voice.

Fugaku- "They went to the store to pick up a few things.'

Fugaku tighten his grip even more and Sasuke lightly screamed. He pushed Sasuke onto the couch and stared him deep in the eyes.

Fugaku- "I got your report card today; says you got a D in Social Studies."

Sasuke- "That's not a report card, it's a progress report so it can be easily fixed."

Fugaku- "It doesn't fucking matter; is this how you will go through life? Fucking up and then going back to fix it. You will never amount to shit; you will never be Itachi."

Sasuke was appalled; he rose up from the couch and stood his grounds.

Sasuke- "Who said I wanted to be anything like Itachi?! You have no right to tell me I won't amount to shit. You aren't shit today. All you did was put Itachi and I into mom's stomach! Itachi didn't become great because of YOU, he became great because he worked hard. Not you bitch! Ahh! Stop!"

Fugaku smacked Sasuke and snatched him hard by his hair.

Fugaku- "You think you're a man; then I'll make you one."

Fugaku took Sasuke upstairs and continuously raped him. Sasuke screamed and prayed for someone to come save him but no one came. Fugaku left Sasuke on his bed bloody, teary-eyed, in pain and eternally broken. His door started to open and in stepped Itachi and Mikoto.

Mikoto- "Hi sweetie! We're home. We bought you some tomatoes."

Itachi- "We saw your stu- OH MY GOD SASUKE!"

Mikoto and Itachi ran over to Sasuke and asked him what had happened. Sasuke whimpered but told them exactly what happened. They all sat in the middle of the bed, crying hoping for a better day; not realizing the nightmare had just begun.

_**~I am the end of a flashback. You see no more of my waviness. Be gone. ~**_

Sasuke dried his eyes and dusted off his clothes. He returned to class and stopped in front of Kakashi.

Sasuke- "Sorry for the interruption Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi- "That's fine but are you okay?"

Sasuke- "Y-Yes, I'm fine.

Kakashi- "Well, if you say so. Alright, take your seat so we can begin the lesson."

Sasuke walked back to his seat and was about to sit when he heard Naruto softly whisper his name.

Naruto- " Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. I mean I'd probably do the same thing if someone randomly fell on me."

Sasuke- "I-It's fine; I just overreacted a bit.

Naruto (smiles)- "So are you still going to be my tour guide?"

Sasuke- " Yeah you dobe!"

Naruto- "Don't call me a dobe, teme!" (chuckles)

Naruto and Sasuke playfully bantered back and forth not realizing that Kakashi was staring directly at them. Kakashi cleared his throat.

Kakashi- "If you two lovebirds are done making up then I would like to start my lesson."

Naruto and Sasuke- "Sorry!"

So Kakashi started his lesson on trigonometry with only a few interruptions of Karin calling Gaara "Grammar Nazi", Suigetsu pinching Karin's butt, and Naruto playfully arguing with Sasuke. Sasuke felt this was the first time in years that he actually felt genuinely good about being at school. Maybe today would be a good day.

**~Chp. 3 End~**

Me- Oh my god! I DID IT! I made it longer and less sucky!

Sasuke- You really did. Congrats to you.

Yukio- Yeah way to go!

Naruto- True, xx.

Me- Thanks! Anyseme, Yukio is my OC; you can check on DeviantArt. She's on my profile by the name of "SasuNaruLovesYou." Naruto called me _**xx**_ because it's in my username.

Sasuke- Almost like xxx for sex.

Me- Exactly, well Chp. 4 will be up in a few or at least until I get some reviews. Naruto's parents will be in the story!

Naruto- No way!

Me- Yes, Naruto. Also, Kyuubi will be in this fic as Naruto's brother.

Itachi- My Kyuu! Arigato xx!

Kyuubi- That's right. Hey, will there be any sex scenes between Itty and I?

Me- Probably just mentions of sex.

Kyuubi- Alright I can settle for that.

Me- Sorry if I didn't do a good job at describing the characters. Just search them up on Google; Bing sucks and yes Karin and Suigetsu are a couple.

Karin- That's right, Suigetsu is my sex slave. (Whip cracks) O-Okay, I take it back. I-I'm Suigetsu's sex slave.

Me- Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of this heaping pile of crap. Everyone please officially finish this Chp!

Everyone- Fine, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4- Teach me the right way

Can You Help Me?

* * *

Me- Hi, yeah you probably didn't miss me because I have been so focused on my story "To Find You" that people don't really care about this story.

Sasuke- True.

Me- Shut up! Anyways, enjoy!

~Story Start~

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

Whispering

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood in the hall way about to head to class.

Sasuke- "So where is your next class?"

Naruto- "Umm…..my list says some dude named Orochimaru?"

Sasuke- "That's my uncle actually so just follow my lead, okay dope?"

Naruto- "Sure, teme."

Sasuke- "Let me see your schedule baka."

Naruto- "O…kay but what of it?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's schedule and skimmed over it. His jaw almost hit the floor.

Sasuke- "You have all the same classes as me. Even the same lunch." (Sigh)

Naruto- "Yeah, I guess. Are you okay; is something the matter?"

Sasuke- "It's not you, dobe. It's an internal thing going on."

Naruto- "Well let's go to class teme."

So they headed to class and opened the door. They walked in and there was a loud (manly) scream. Sasuke instantly kicked into mother mode while Naruto only laughed.

Naruto- "**Kiba Inuzuka. Long time, no see eh**?"

A tall boy (around the same height as Naruto) with brunette hair, chocolate eyes, two upside-down, red triangle tattoos on each cheek walked up.

Kiba- "**I can't believe you actually made it**!"

Naruto- "I promised didn't I?"

Kiba- "Yeah, I know. Hey, remember that guy I was trying to hook up with?"

Naruto- "Yeah, what of it?"

Kiba- "Well I would like you to meet Shikamaru Nara aka future Shikamaru Inuzuka."

A boy about the height of Sasuke stepped out from behind Kiba. He had dark hair thrown up into a messy spiky ponytail, dark brown eyes and a tired expression on his face.

Naruto- "Nice to meet you, are you sleepy?"

Shikamaru- "Yeah; your name please."

Naruto- "Oh yeah sorry! My name's Naruto, nice to meet you."

Shikimaru- "Nice to meet you too but anyways how do you and my Kibbles know each other?"

Naruto- (Bursts with laughter) "**K-Kibbles, you even have a pet name literally!** (Stops laughing) Well, we go way back actually; one the first friends I ever had."

Sauke- "That's nice and all but can we just sit down? My legs are getting tired."

They all took their proper seats and in walked the teacher; Orochimaru- sensei. He was pretty calm and collected until you interrupted him or when it came to dissecting things. One thing that creeps out everyone is that he elongates the s' of his words.

Orochimaru- "Good morning classsss. Morning Ssssasssu-chan."

Sasuke- "**Don't call me that Orochi!"**

Orochimaru- "Sssorry, sswettie."

Sasuke- "**Orochi-sensei**!"

Orochimaru- "**Fine,fine**; who'sss that next to you?"

Naruto- "**Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir**". (Nervous laugh)

Orochimaru- "O…kay, well in a few minutes we will open our booksss sssso we can sstart. (Bunch of shivers form the students) **Awww, sssssssshhhhhh!"**

They were given a 10 minute grace period so Orochimaru could get his lesson plan together and talk to his not-so secret lover (*cough Kabuto cough*). Someone tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and as a reflex he turned around to hit them seeing it was Hinata, Sasuke put down his fist.

Sasuke- "Oh sorry Hina, I didn't know it was you!"

(When you think you her voice just of it as sweet and soft but low and bold)

Hinata- "It's okay but looked who just walked in."

In came someone that made poor, innocent birds drop dead from trees and was indescribable. Well we are going to use Sasuke's description. (A/N: Warning- Sakura bashing hardcore teehee, no back to being an author!) Sakura Haruno; big forehead, bulgy, puke-green eyes, pink hair that looked like if it were dyed and skin that looked like rotting milk. Long story short, she was a site for making eyes sore. Sakura walked straight up to Sasuke's desk giving a short, indignant and unlady-like snort resembling a pig's. Naruto was too busy talking to Kiba to notice her presence.

Sakura- "Morning slut had a nice night? You probably did seeing as if you probably got fucked by 20 guys last night. I'm surprised that you were able to walk into the classroom, you whore."

Sasuke- "Yeah right bitch. You look like you're wearing a fucking shoelace and you probably fucked every man, boy and hobo in the city including the school. Hold on I think your theme song came on.

Saske and Hinata commenced to sing the 'UGLY' song pissing her off even more and she stomped back to her seat but not before uttering a few last words.

Sakura- Soon you damn Uchiha. I will get you.

Sasuke- Sorry but I don't understand jackass.

Sakura squealed and stormed completely. Hinata laughed until her sides hurt.

Hinata- "**Oh my god that got her good**!"

Sasuke- "**I know right**!"

Hinata- (Stops laughing) "Anyways, can I ask that Naruto guy a question?"

Sasuke- "Yeah, why not?"

Hinata- "Hey Sasuke you seem head over heels for him."

Sasuke- (Blushes) "I-I am not!"

Hinata- "Yeah right you just stuttered, blushed and you never get this worked up over just someone's name."

Hinata got up and walked over to Naruto before Sasuke could protest. She stepped in front of Naruto's desk momentarily interrupting his conversation with Kiba and smiled sweetly at him.

Hinata- "Hi my name is Hinata and you must be Naruto-kun. Nice to me you; I'm friends with Sasuke and Shikamaru here."

Naruto- "Nice to meet you too."

Hinata- "Anyways, Sasuke and I were talking and we just wanted to know, what your sexual preference is?"

This time Sasuke's jaw did hit the floor; Hinata must have lost her damn mind! She just had to drag him into it; that's a bitch move and Hinata is no bitch.

Naruto- "Well since you asked so nicely (Looks at Hinata then back at Sasuke and winks) I'm bisexual."

Hinata- "Thanks and hi Kiba, Shika."

Both in unison- "Hi Hina-bunny."

Hinata walked back to her seat immediately starting a argument with Sasuke.

Sasuke- "Damn you Hina."

Hinata- Sorry but I couldn't help myself.

Sasuke- "I so got you later."

Hinata- "You're not going to be saying when you're screaming his name. (Mockingly) Oh, Naruto! Yeah right there deeper! Shove your thick, long cock deeper in my little, slutty hole!"

Sasuke- "You didn't say that when I walked in on Temari fucking you."

Hinata- "Touché."

Sasuke and Hinata quietly talked throughout the entire class still managing to get all the notes. The bell rang and Sasuke started to pack up his things when Naruto came over and leaned directly in Sasuke's face almost brushing lips.

Naruto- "Where to next 'tour guide?" (Chuckles)

Sasuke hardly registered that Naruto spoke and inhaled deeply smelling Naruto's scent of peppermint, oranges and ramen?

Sasuke- (Breathless) "J-Just follow m-me."

Naruto- "Yes sir."

Sasuke began to walk out the classroom but stopped and grabbed the cloth over his heart which was pounding rapidly. _Naruto almost kissed me but that doesn't mean I like right?_ Sasuke then realized that he didn't shiver or whimper. He was snapped from his thoughts when Naruto lightly tapped his shoulder with a look of worry plastered on his face_. How can he care about me already?_

Naruto- "Are you okay, Sasu-kitty?"

Sasuke- "I'm f-fine and don't call me that."

Naruto- "Why? It suits you very well."

Sasuke- (Blushes) "No- You know what; I don't have time for this come on dobe."

Naruto- (Happy sigh) "Teme."

Naruto and Sasuke were walking, ready go get to their next class when there were even more screams. This time Sasuke didn't panic and relaxed knowing it was probably for Naruto.

Down the hallway, a girl with bleach-blonde, blue eyes and tan skin (Ino Yamanaka), a boy with a black hoodie and paint on his face (Kankuro Sabaku), another girl with blonde-ish hair in four ponytails and dark green with light tan skin (Temari Sabaku), a blackette with a bowl cut, green spandex jumpsuit and orange legwarmers (Rock Lee) and a girl with two dark brown ponytails and brown eyes, (Ten Ten) ran to him. The girl named Ino ran to Naruto with a huge smile on her face through the crowd of students also rushing to get to their classes.

Ino- "**BABY BROTHER**!"

Naruto opened his arms to which Ino immediately jumped into and Naruto spun her around once then put her down.

Naruto- "Hey big sister, you been doing well"?

Ino- "**YES OMG you got so big! Look at baby brother!"**

Naruto- "Hey you got Sasuke's number?"

Ino- "No I may hang with Sasuke but he wouldn't give me his number. Ask Temari though."

Naruto walked over to Temari, gave her a hug and lightly whispered to her.

Naruto- "Baby girl, you got Sasuke's number?"

Temari- "Yeah why?"

Naruto- "Let me get it."

Temari's facial expression went from confusion to amusement to pevertedness. She lightly whispered the number to Naruto who quickly put it in his phone under the name of 'Sasu-Kitty.'

Naruto- "Thanks."

Temari- "No problem; now go get him foxy."

Naruto flashed Temari a devious smile which she easily returned. Naruto spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him.

Naruto**- "Aye we got to go but see yall at lunch, right**?"

They all agreed and Sasuke and Naruto continued walking to their class when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it in his pocket.

Sasuke's Thoughts- _Oh my god, he put my hand in his freaking pocket! Wait that shouldn't mean anything right, but it is really soft and warm. Oh no I have to stop this!_

Naruto's Thoughts- _His hand is strong yet fragile as if I could squeeze it and it would break. I don't want to let go but I have to though._

Naruto was about to take Sasuke's hand out of his pocket when he noticed Sasuke stopped.

Naruto- "Why'd ya stop?"

Sasuke- "We're here."

Naruto- "Oh, okay."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and they walked into the classroom, where they were greeted with the sight of a man with dark brown hair and wide eyes; the Social Studies teacher, Yamato (Tenzo) sensei.

Yamato- "Right on time, who's that?"

Naruto- "Naruto Uzumaki sensei."

Yamato- "Nice to meet you now sit down; the lesson on agriculture will begin shortly. **There will also be homework**."

Naruto just continued to stare at the spot where Yamato had previously been standing until Sasuke lightly shook him. They walked to their seats meeting with Sasuke's enemy and Naruto's enemy of the past and now present. Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga. Neji approached them with a smug expression.

Neji- "So you finally came? Missed me, hm?"

Naruto- "Not in a million years or more you horse."(1)

Sakura- "Told you I'd see you again bitch."

Sasuke- "Yeah and you had an hour to fix that 'not' hot mess but yet you didn't jackass."

Naruto chuckled grabbing Sasuke's hand while Sakura huffed and stomped off to which Neji followed.

Sasuke- "**That bitch**!"(2)

Naruto- "Who's that and what's up with her forehead?"

Sasuke- "Sakura Haruno; her forehead is so full of air and dust that it pushes her forehead out. Every boy I ever liked she always got them before me. She didn't even want them but took them out of spite. Probably slept with every one of them but enough about me; what's up with you and Neji?"

Naruto- "Damn that Hyuuga; he's always trying to one up me when it comes to any and everything. I was planning to join the football team at our old school and he didn't want to but so enough he joined before me. I made a comeback though by becoming captain."

Sasuke- "Guess we have something in common."

Yamato- "**Alright children; settle down so I can start the lesson."**

Yamato started his lesson until even he got bored with it but (luckily) the bell rang signaling the class over. Teens scrambled out of the classroom as Sasuke started packing with Naruto beside him, waiting. As Sasuke packed he thought to himself about his first three classes of the day: _Maybe being around Naruto isn't so bad, right? It's not like I'm falling for him anyways. Just maybe he can make school fun again; maybe he could teach me the right way._

_~Story End~_

* * *

_Important Information_

(1)- Neji's hair sort of reminds me of a horse's mane.

(2)- Sasuke is whisper-shouting. **I DON'T KNOW!**

* * *

Me- Chapter 4 was pretty good.

Sasuke- I want to read it again.

Naruto- Just wait till the story is over.

Sasuke- Fine.

Me- Alright so in the story Kakashi teaches math, Orochimaru teaches science and Yamato deals with Social Studies.

Naruto- Yamato is creepy.

Sasuke- (Shivers) Honestly.

Me- ANYWAYS, Hinata and Temari are a couple-

Temari- That's right and everyone in this fic is basically gay so yeah.

Hinata- xx thanks for making bold and not shy.

Me- No problem but I just had to keep the soft voice though.

Hinata- That's fine, I don't mind.

Naruto- Umm, xx I got a question.

Me- What is it Naru-sweety?

Naruto- Why did Ino call me baby brother?

Me- You both have blonde hair no matter how light hers is and blue eyes.

Sasuke- You forgot something very important xx.

Me- Oh yeah, if you like the story please review. Now my red panda lead us out!

Gaara- Ja Ne.


End file.
